


Safest Place

by Bardoc1D



Series: Smiling Out Loud [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: But it's cute and sweet underage exploration, First blowjobs, Fluff, M/M, They are 13 so I tagged it underage, Young Harry, Young Louis, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bardoc1D/pseuds/Bardoc1D
Summary: During a sleepover, Harry and Louis catch each other out. And hard. Out and hard.





	

There was no doubt in Louis’s mind about what Harry was doing down there. The sound of a repeating motion. Harry occasionally letting out a long slow breath after holding it for as long as he could. Louis recognized the sounds. He was intimately familiar with sounds like that. I mean, what 13-year-old boy wasn’t? Louis was a damn connoisseur of sounds-you-make-when-you-don’t-want-someone-to-hear-you-wanking.

But on Louis’s _floor_? Louis thought Harry was taking it a little too far. Louis’s hand grasped for something within easy reach and found Madam Weece, the ancient stuffed elephant that never left Louis’s bed. Perfect. Louis grabbed Madam Weece by the ear and launched her towards Harry’s spot on the floor. Louis couldn’t contain his laughter when he heard Madam Weece hit her target, Harry’s sharp inhale breaking the pattern he’d established.

Harry waited for Louis to stop laughing before he spoke with as much dignity as he could muster, “Still awake then, Lou?” Harry had slowed his right hand so that it was hardly moving anymore, but he hadn’t let go yet. Don’t judge his willpower. It just felt, like, _really_ good to have a hand on his cock when it was hard.

Louis rolled over so that his head was looking over the edge of the bed, and Harry could see his eyes reflecting in the dark like a cat’s. Harry was probably imagining seeing the crinkles next to Louis’s eyes, though. It was probably too dark for that. Harry did not imagine seeing Louis’s eyes roll, however, nor hearing the mock outrage in Louis’s voice when he shrieked, “Of bloody course I’m still awake, you horny asshole! You’re not exactly being subtle, you know, H. You might as well be moaning!”

Harry felt his cheeks warm as he realized Louis had heard him and known exactly what Harry had been up to. His embarrassment finally forced him to let go of his cock (though it did not actually cause his cock to soften. Like, at all.) Harry moved his hands to his hips and wiped his palms up and down on his pyjama bottoms out of nervousness. He tried to recover his emotional balance. He bit down a bit on his bottom lip and cleared his throat, decided he might as well talk about it with Louis. It’s not like there was a conversation they could have that would undermine their friendship. This was the safest place Harry had—with Louis, in the dark of Louis’s bedroom, while the world slept around them.

“My mum says it’s perfectly normal? Like, to, um, pleasure myself?” Okay, so maybe the conversation wouldn’t end their friendship, but apparently it sure would embarrass the daylights out of Harry. Especially if Louis _kept fucking laughing_. Seriously. For someone so scared of getting laughed at, Louis did not exactly concern himself with protecting others from his own ridicule.

“H, did you seriously just mention your _mum_ while your cock is hard? And _out_ , might I add?” Louis was howling, at this point. Thank god nobody in the Tomlinson household was used to peace and quiet. Harry scrambled to pull his pyjama bottoms back up over his cock, feeling his cheeks burn more as the fabric brushed against his cock and he couldn’t hold back a little grunt. And maybe he pressed down against his cock after it was covered up. Just a little. For like a second. Or four. Max.

Louis had continued talking while Harry was scrambling on the floor: “I mean, yeah, we all like to have a wank now and again, but not generally with other people in the room!” He was still looking over the edge of the bed at Harry, laughing through his words, and Harry’s muscles loosened with the realization that Louis wasn’t truly upset with him.

Harry sat up on his elbows, so his eyes were more level with Louis’s: “But that means, at sleepovers, you go _a whole night_ without wanking?!”

Louis found himself smiling at Harry at this, like it was somehow adorable to be so horny that Harry couldn’t not touch his dick for 10 hours. Come to think of it, 10 hours would be a sadly long time not to be able to touch your hard dick. (Sure, maybe it’s not hard that whole time, but let’s be real—it’s pretty much hard that whole time.)

Louis heard Harry laughing sort of under his breath and furrowed his brow, eyes finding Harry’s again. Strange—Louis didn’t remember having looked away from Harry’s face in the first place. “Something funny about not wanking, H?”

“I wouldn’t know, Lou,” Harry responded smugly. “And neither would you, apparently. Is that a banana in your pyjamas, or are you just happy to see me?” And with that, Harry busted out laughing, loud barks coming from deep in his throat.

Louis startled when he realized not only was he hard, but he’d reached his hand inside his pyjamas to hold his hard dick. He would be embarrassed, or even annoyed that he’d allowed Harry to get such a horrible joke out, but… well, his hand was on his hard dick. It’s hard to feel anything but good in that situation. Trust him.

Louis gave himself a tug and let out a harsh huff of air through his nose, falling back on his pillow. He kept his hand holding his cock tightly but not stroking back down again. Just squeezing. On the very edge of his awareness, Louis heard Harry shifting about and wondered, with the 2% of his brain power still paying attention to things non-cock-related, if they were going to wank together. People did that, right? It has to be pretty normal. It _felt_ pretty normal to be touching his cock while Harry was on the floor of the same room, quite possibly touching _his_ own cock. So. Normal. So normal. So so normal. And good. So good.

Louis didn’t realize that Harry had been shifting to come closer to the bed until he opened his eyes (when had he closed his eyes?) and found Harry practically giving him an eskimo kiss, noses brushing. As soon as Louis opened his eyes, Harry asked, “Can I get in the bed with you?”

It had been a while since they’d shared a bed during a sleepover. They would lie together to watch a movie or chat, but when it was time to sleep, the boys had taken to splitting up, their growing bodies needing more room to shift and flail and (ahem) touch themselves, apparently. But Harry missed the feeling of lying next to Louis nose to nose and toes to toes, and something about seeing Louis wanking made Harry _really_ want to be closer to Louis.

Louis whimpered a bit and moved his bum back closer to the wall, giving Harry room to scootch in tight. Louis still had his hand squeezing his cock, so when Harry clambered into the bed, Louis’s cock definitely bumped and brushed a few places on Harry’s body. Harry didn’t seem to mind at all. Harry settled himself on his left side whilst Louis laid on his right. They looked at each and both started laughing at the same time. As they laughed, their heads fell towards each other and then their shoulders, so that they became a pile of laughing boy.

When Harry composed himself—or rather, when Harry could at least inhale enough air to form a few words, he spoke: “So, tell me if this is weird, but—“

Louis cut him off, interjected, “Oh, god, please don’t mention your mum again!” before Harry could finish his thought. Harry rolled his eyes and shoved Louis’s shoulder, making Louis knock against the wall behind him.

“Fuck off, Lou, no! Jesus. What I was going to say was, ‘tell me if this is weird, but can I, like, watch you do that?’”

Louis didn’t have the brain space to process emotions and just immediately pulled his pyjama bottoms down below his bum, too happy to pull his cock out and get a better grip on it. Harry’s eyes left Louis’s and zeroed in on Louis’s cock, wrapped in Louis’s hand. Louis’s could feel Harry’s weirdly intense stare on his cock, and he’d be lying if he said he found it weird. Louis started moving his hand slowly back down his cock, still squeezing tightly.

Harry’s nostrils flared as he watched Louis’s hand move down over Louis’s cock, revealing the foreskin pulled back across the head, the grayish ridge under the head, the pinkish hue on the underside. Had Harry always had this much saliva in his mouth? He swallowed and immediately felt the saliva refill his mouth. Weird.

Louis was moving his hand frustratingly slowly, and his knuckles were white with how tightly he was squeezing himself. Harry wanted to urge him to go faster, didn’t understand how Louis could stand the slow drag. Harry felt his own knuckles tighten against his pyjama bottoms as he stared at Louis’s white knuckles and then heard himself whimper when Louis finally reversed course again, hand stroking slowly back upward toward the tip.

Harry began thrusting his hips slightly, at the pace he wished Louis would take, back and forth and back and forth and back and forth. His gaze zoomed in on the slit at the tip of Louis’s cock, like a little eye, dark in the middle, pink around the edges, squeezing closed a bit as Louis moved his hand toward it.

Somehow, Harry found his tongue beating Louis’s hand to the tip of Louis’s cock, and he startled backward immediately. Apparently his gaze hadn’t just zoomed in on the tip—his entire body had. He spoke quickly: “I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize I was so close! I should never have touched you without asking first! Sorry sorry sorry. I’ll back up.”

Louis made a pained little sound and grabbed Harry by the back of his neck, said in a thin little voice, “Or you could just ask me.”

Harry couldn’t open his mouth fast enough to say, “Can I lick your cock, Lou? Please?” Louis nodded his head and whimpered. Harry ducked his head back down close to Louis’s dick. Louis was still squeezing but had stopped moving his hand again. He was holding himself still for Harry.

When Harry realized this, he nearly fell onto Louis’s dick. He remembered he had two hands and used them to prop himself up a bit more and hovered his face just over Louis’s cock. It wasn’t the first time Harry’d seen it. It wasn’t the first time Harry’d seen it hard. But it was the first time he’d been brave enough to _look_ , to _touch_ , to _taste_.

His tongue was lapping around the head of Louis’s cock, and Louis was breathing really fast. Like almost alarmingly fast. Harry looked up at Louis’s face and asked, “Are you hyperventilating? Do you need a minute?”

“NONONONO god no, please don’t stop, ohmygod.” Louis groaned out, hardly able to articulate words because, as much as he loved touching his own cock, he had no idea how much better it felt to have someone else touch his own cock. If he could think, or speak, he’d come up with a really good metaphor for the feeling. As it is, all he could do was beg Harry to bring his warm tongue back.

“Will you keep licking it? It feels amazing, like, oh my god, H, I can hardly stand it.”

Harry was only too happy to comply, moving his right hand from the bed to Louis’s hip and licking his tongue back out over Louis’s cock. Then Harry opened his mouth around the entire tip of Louis’s cock, and Louis _lost it_. Louis was making sounds not heard in nature and thrusting his hips up, pushing his dick farther between Harry’s lips. It sent a thrill down Harry’s spine, to make Louis lose control like that, and so he pushed his head down farther and gave a long suck.

Louis’s legs spasmed and he came instantly down Harry’s throat. Harry began coughing, obviously surprised, but the lovely boy also swallowed as much as he could, keeping his face close to Louis’s cock until Louis had finished coming. As soon as Louis could breathe again, he wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled the other boy’s weight down on himself. He could still feel blood rushing in his ears, and he was saying, “Thank you thank you thank you, holy… GOD, thank you, Hazza.”

Harry pulled back a bit and pressed his lips to Louis’s, a familiar routine for them since they’d first started practicing kissing on each other years ago. Louis opened his lips as usual, feeling Harry’s tongue swipe into his mouth, and huffed when he realized he could taste his own come in Harry’s mouth. For some reason, this embarrassed Louis like nothing else had yet, and he pulled back to apologize to Harry: “I’m so sorry I just came in your mouth. It just felt so good with your mouth there that I couldn’t even control it.”

Harry smiled at him brightly and pressed his forehead to Louis’s, responding quietly, “No, it’s okay. I kind of liked it. It was fun to, like, see and feel and taste you lose it.” Louis kissed him again and sighed deeply, felt himself starting to drift.

Until Harry started humping his leg, that is. Louis burst out laughing at realizing that Harry was just going to dry hump his leg to get off, and he pushed Harry back away from him. Harry whined at the distance: “Nooo, come on, really? You’re not going to let me come after you came in my mouth?”

Louis smacked his shoulder and Harry realized how he’d sounded and became immediately repentant: “Ah, shit, sorry Lou, I didn’t mean to pressure you. Sorry. Can I just go in the bathroom real quick?”

Louis tapped his finger on Harry’s shoulder and said instead, “Harry, can I lick your cock now, please?”

Harry collapsed back on the bed immediately, grabbing his cock and repeating, “Yes yes yes yes yes.” He couldn’t stop himself from stroking his cock hard and fast, the way he liked it, while Louis hunched over him watching. Louis watched the speed of Harry’s hand, saw the tip of Harry’s cock peeking out from Harry’s hand like a naughty little version of peek-a-boo. His cock was brown, darker than Louis’s own, and a bit purple around the slit.

Finally, Louis leaned closer to Harry’s cock and breathed out over the tip of Harry’s cock, just unfurling his tongue to take his first taste—

When Harry came, shooting come up and onto Louis’s tongue and cheek and up his nose. Louis coughed, sputtered, and the licked off his lips. He pulled up the sheets from his bed to wipe his face a bit to see Harry’s chest heaving as if he’d just run a 5-minute mile.

Louis couldn’t stop himself from laughing out loud, saying, “More like a 30-second mile…” to Harry’s utter bewilderment. Louis didn’t bother to explain. He didn’t think the blood had returned to Harry’s brain yet.

Instead, Louis laid down on top of Harry, nestling his head underneath Harry’s chin, and Harry’s arms felt naturally around Louis’s shoulders. Maybe if they didn’t fit side-by-side in the bed anymore, they could fit one atop the other; this was way nicer than sleeping alone.

Louis was just about asleep when Harry asked, “Why do people complain about their jaws hurting when they do that?” and Louis laughed so hard he drooled a bit on Harry’s chest.

“I think maybe it takes longer sometimes. Like, some people might not come before they even get a mouth on them.” He poked Harry in the side as he said this, and Harry grunted but kept his arms around Louis’s shoulders.

“Oh, well, then I guess we’d better keep practicing.”


End file.
